Various types of resins have been used in cosmetics. A large number of products have been developed by using shape-retaining ability brought about by the adhesion (tackiness) and hardness of these resins. Resins are broadly classified into: naturally-derived resins whose starting materials are natural plant-derived resins, for example, pine resin, dammar, mastic, copal, amber, balsam, and Japanese lacquer or natural animal-derived resins, for example, shellac; and synthetic resins synthesized from chemicals with petroleum as a material. Particularly, the natural plant-derived resins are used in not only cosmetics but also in foods such as chewing gum. For example, rosin acid pentaerythritol ester is a naturally-derived resin prepared by esterification between abietic acid contained in a solid resin called rosin (obtained from the secretory fluid of pine) and pentaerythritol (natural sugar alcohol) (see patent document 1), and is also currently used in general in cosmetics and foods. Unfortunately, this resin, in cosmetics, often presents an odor problem, which tends to be made more noticeable by heating for dissolution. In addition, its film has a little adhesion and thus requires adding a plasticizer for adjustment. In some cases, the resin contained therein in large amounts may impair the texture of the cosmetic.
Alternatively, for example, a silicone resin has been used as a synthetic resin (see patent document 2). Although this resin is free from problems associated with safety, odor, or texture, it may be difficult, particularly, for cosmetics, to impart the affinity of the film for the skin due to its poor adhesion to the skin.
Thus, attention has been focused on naturally-derived dextrin fatty acid ester. However, some conventional dextrin fatty acid esters (patent document 3), which are prepared by esterification of branched fatty acids, cause gelation of liquid oil, but have insufficient adhesion (tackiness).